


Not Fair

by TheRogueHuntress



Series: Harry Potter Pairings Challenge [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 02:43:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11934660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRogueHuntress/pseuds/TheRogueHuntress
Summary: Life wasn't fair.





	Not Fair

Fred was more confident than George, always the one to speak first or to make the ruder jokes. He preferred potions, while George was the whiz at Charms, and both were brilliant at transfiguration. Fred also had a freckle just in the crease of his left eye, that George had been missing. Molly had always been able to tell them apart, although she let them have their fun.

She was staring at that freckle now. It seemed safe, to be staring at Fred's freckle, when the rest of him was covered in dirt and blood and soot, and his eyes were blank, no longer filled with mirth. Safer, even, than looking at George, who was now forever to be missing his mirror. Safer than looking at the devastation on any of her children's face, or the horror on Arthur's.

She was distantly aware of somebody sobbing, and vaguely acknowledged that somebody was she. Tears trickled down her face as she clung to Fred's still warm corpse, and a comforting arm was wrapped about her waist. But Molly couldn't look away from that freckle on Fred's face, no longer hidden by the crinkle of his eyes as he grinned after getting away with a clever trick. His eyes would never crinkle again.

Her precious baby would never smile and laugh at his twin as they pranked their siblings, never frown with worry at the newspaper as the death toll rose, never smirk as he made her jump by appearing out of thin air. He was dead and always would be, and it was impossible, inconceivable, intolerable, but it was true.

Life, Molly was aware, wasn't fair. She'd realised that the day her brothers had died. Had she cursed Fred by naming him after Gideon? Had she cursed Fred by joining the Order of the Phoenix. Had she cursed Fred the very day he'd been born into a war?

Life wasn't fair.

It wasn't fair.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, and thanks for reading. Find me on [tumblr](https://theroguehuntress.tumblr.com/) if you wanna chat, or feel free to comment!


End file.
